


Between Pleasure and Torment

by ellebeedarling



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Explicit Language, F/M, Prostate Massage, Semi-Public Sex, hiding under the desk, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Shepard's had a long few weeks, and it doesn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. During a vid call with Admiral Hackett, things get awkward as Shepard discovers his girlfriend, Dr. Chakwas, hiding beneath his desk. He's pretty sure he knows what she's planning. He's pretty sure he's not going to be able to handle it without giving them both away.





	Between Pleasure and Torment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrWar1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWar1/gifts).



> Written by request for MrWar1! Hope you enjoy!! <3

John was running late for his conference call with Admiral Hackett. Between the resupply on the Citadel, the Reapers cutting off travel lanes and comm buoys, and every Tom, Dick, and Harry asking for his help like he was their own personal errand boy, he hadn’t had two minutes to himself in days. There had been absolutely zero time with Karin in more days than he’d like to remember, and he was about as stressed out as he could possibly be. 

 

He needed downtime. Time to think and relax. Time to fuck his girlfriend and enjoy a meal out on the town, or at least take her to a show. But both of them had been swamped lately. Ships passing in the night, without the benefit of orgasms. They’d barely had enough time to say good night or good morning lately. It was getting ridiculous. 

 

Shepard threw himself into his desk chair and fired up his terminal, sorting through a few datapads and responding to a few messages while he waited for the call to connect with the admiral. 

 

Hackett was looking just as worse for the wear as Shepard, himself, was. The war was taking its toll on all of them. 

 

“Shepard,” the old admiral said as his face filled the view screen. 

 

“Admiral. I’m so sorry to keep you waiting.”

 

Hackett waved off his apologies and got down to business. Shepard was used to these touch-base calls. He may have been a Spectre, but he was an Alliance soldier first and foremost. 

 

He listened as Hacket ran down a laundry list of issues that needed resolving. Different versions of the same problem, over and over. 

 

He’d just picked up a datapad to begin entering notes when he felt hands press against his crotch. There was only one person in the galaxy brave enough to hide under his desk. Only one person whom Shepard feared to cross - Karin Chakwas. Shepard fought the urge to look down to see what she was up to. 

 

With the way she was stroking his dick through his trousers, it was becoming rather obvious anyway. 

 

There was a brief moment of panic where Shepard wondered whether he should disconnect the call - he could claim a bad connection - or if he’d be able to continue the call without giving anything away. He’d certainly been trained to withstand all manner of torture without cracking, but somehow he’d never lumped sex or (hopefully) blow jobs into that category. A quick mental calculation later, and he decided he could definitely handle whatever Karin threw at him. She’d never do anything to jeopardize either of their positions with the Alliance, so she must have faith in him to withstand the onslaught. 

 

The thought nearly made him laugh. 

 

His dick grew hard, pressed painfully against his zipper, but he ignored the sweet relief he felt when Karin lessened the pressure by unzipping him and freeing him of the confinement. His attention was torn between Hackett’s words and Karin’s gently teasing fingers. Goddamn, if he made it through this, the Alliance owed him a fucking medal!

 

When Karin’s soft, wet lips wrapped around the head of his dick, Shepard choked, covering it with a cough and quickly reaching for the bottle of water at his elbow. 

 

“Everything alright, Shepard?”

 

Hackett’s question startled him back into the conversation and he cleared his throat as he nodded. “Everything’s fine, sir,” he muttered, motioning for the admiral to continue. God, the sooner he could finish this call, the better. He was going to yank Karin out from under that desk and throw her on the bed and not leave the room for hours! 

 

He felt more than heard her laughter, lips vibrating around his aching cock. Shit, it felt so damned good. He had to will his eyes not to roll back in his head. 

 

Hackett droned on. 

 

Karin bobbed her head to swallow Shepard to the root. John’s hand snuck under the desk to tangle his fingers into her silver hair and offer some mild encouragement. The sweet, slick glide of his dick into her mouth was heaven, which was ironic because he was pretty sure the rest of his body was trapped in hell. 

 

Hackett moved from task lists to budget numbers, which made Shepard’s eyes glaze over on a good day.  _ This is important, this is important, _ he chanted to himself even as Karin’s swirling tongue sang a different tune. The numbers Hackett forwarded to him danced on the datapad as Karin sucked him hard enough to pull all coherent thought out the tip of his dick. 

 

Shepard thrust his hips forward as much as he dared, fingers tightening in her hair to keep her where she was because he swore to every deity that ever existed, that if she stopped right then, he’d come completely unglued. He couldn’t recall a single instance in his life up to this point where he’d found himself torn so thoroughly between pleasure and torment. 

 

He had no idea what the god-forsaken hell Hackett was talking about. He was reduced to nodding and humming affirmatives to nearly every question the man proffered. If the admiral had any idea what was happening, he never let on, but Hackett was a shrewd old bastard. Shepard wouldn’t put it past the old man to know exactly what was happening and to do everything in his power to make this situation worse. 

 

_ Fuck! _

 

Karin sucked, bobbing her head in long, sure strokes, hollowing her cheeks to provide an absolutely divine amount of suction. Her long, nimble fingers fondled his balls, one sneaking down to massage his perineum, sending tendrils of ecstasy zipping along his nerve endings. 

 

He was close. _ So fucking cl- _

 

Karin pulled back, sucking in lungfuls of air, fingers skimming the wet, throbbing skin of his dick. Shepard choked again. Drank more water. 

 

“You sure everything’s alright, Commander?” 

 

“Fine, sir. Just a little tickle in my throat.” 

 

“You look a bit flushed, Shepard.” 

 

Shepard tugged at his uniform collar. “It does feel a bit warm in my cabin. I’ll have EDI run a diagnostic on the temp control when our call is finished.” 

 

“Maybe you should go see Chakwas.” 

 

Karin giggled from her spot beneath the desk, and he barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Chakwas was the cause of his distress in the first fucking place. “I’m sure it’s nothing, sir. Shall we continue?” 

 

Hackett paused for a beat too long, and Karin took that as her signal to get back to work. 

 

Longest. Fucking. Vid call. Of. His. _ Life. _

 

Karin wrapped her lips around his cock again and slid a warm, wet finger down between his cheeks, massaging his hole and nearly drawing a whimper out of him. Damn the woman could be so unfair sometimes. 

 

Budget analysis gave way to troop movements as Shepard’s orgasm began to slowly build again. Karin must have dragged a bottle of lube under the desk with her because more, cool liquid was applied, and her finger slipped inside him with little resistance. Some men were afraid of prostate massage, but Shepard thought they were fucking idiots. They’d obviously never had anyone do it properly. Whether from medical knowledge or previous experience, Karin Chakwas was a master of the art. One sweet press of her fingertip against the organ had pleasure tingling up and down his legs. 

 

Relief was imminent. 

 

Shepard threaded his fingers in Karin’s hair once more, he wrapped his other hand around the back of her neck. Trying to get her closer. Trying to fuck her mouth. Trying to chase after that release that he was so desperate for. All without giving either of them away. 

 

The taut wire of tension was ready to snap. 

 

Karin rubbed light circles against his prostate, twirled her tongue around the head of his cock, tickled his balls somehow like she had more fingers than she should. It was all too much. 

 

Without warning, she sucked him down hard and pressed roughly against his prostate. Shepard shot his load straight down her throat. The orgasm went on and on, and Karin swallowed every drop of it, just like she always did. His fingers tightened in her hair and on her neck to the point that it must have been painful for her. He’d make it up to her. 

 

Oh yes, his revenge would be sweet indeed. 

 

If he could get off this motherfucking vid call, he’d throw her down on the bed and bury his face right into her pussy, making her come again and again.    
  
“Truth is, Admiral,” he managed to choke out. His voice was harsh and raspy, but it couldn’t be helped. He’d just come harder than he ever had in his life. “I think Vega might have put too much spice in those eggs he served this morning. Is there any way we could continue this later?” 

 

“Of course, Shepard. Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

 

“I thought I could tough it out,” he lied. “I apologize.” 

 

“No need. I hope you feel better soon.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” 

 

“Oh, and Shepard,” Hackett called just as Shepard went to end the call. He dreaded the twinkle in the old man’s eye. “Say hello to Karin for me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The best place to find me these days is right here on Ao3. I'll still be posting stuff up from time to time even though I'm not on much other social media at the moment. You can subscribe to get an email whenever I post something if you'd like! 
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
